Fairy Tail: Behind the Scenes
by Ms.KClare
Summary: What if our favorite anime was shot like a regular TV show? Once Mashima yells "Cut!", what goes behind the shots? How are our favorite characters in real life? One of them hates that he had to dye his hair pink for the role, another insists her boobs are the real deal. Find out more juicy details and deleted scenes inside! Co-authored with PalaDude234.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Konnichiwa** **readeru** **-san! I hit upon this idea in the middle of a bath. I ran out (in a towel, ho-hum), slipped, fell, injured my butt and then furiously typed out this idea on my phone. I'm so dedicated T-T**

 **Disclaimer: I have never read a** **fanfic** **like this, but if someone has already written one- I swear I haven't stolen your idea.** **No anime characters have been harmed in the making of this fanfic. Views expressed by the characters in no way resemble my own.**

* * *

"I'm gonna kick all of your asses. I'm fired up!"

I yell maniacally, and punch a fist to my palm.

I swear that every bone of left palm is cracked like Makarov's wrinkled buttcheek by now.

Argh, erase disturbing mental image.

I squint my eyes angrily and contort my facial muscles as if I've been constipated for 3 days. The spot boy turns on the huge fan and my hair goes all retarded on me and the cables attached to my arms lift me into the air. I retract my right arm, stick out my ass and launch myself right at the ground- all while yelling like a foosa on fire. I wrestle like an utter lunatic with a green coloured box in the middle of the set.

More fans switch on. More dirt is thrown at me. Aaaand...insert more constipated faces.

That, my friends, is how you play Natsu Dragneel.

Yeah, I play the socially and mentally crippled guy who prances about with pink hair, harem pants, leather slippers, gay vests and a hot bod in the middle of an entirely green-coloured room called the Graphic Animation Room or the G.A.R. in short.

During shoots, I spend half my time suspended from cables I wish were around my neck. Why do I hate my job? I don't actually, but did I mention the pink hair?

I'm a 20-year-old guy with _'_ _ColourShower's_ _Neon Range:_ _Fuchsia_ _Salmon Burst!'_ \- coloured hair. For colour challenged guys like me out there, this colour is pinker then the sparkliest, shiniest fairy vomit you have ever seen. The Pinkerbell Fairy of Pinketon Pinkville couldn't get more pink than the pink I have to dye my hair.

You get the idea.

Just make sure you add a little more pink to your idea, though.

Because the pinkness NEVER ENDS.

Ahem.

I'm not gonna tell you my real name or anything else because:

1\. I'm a famous actor (ah-choo! Stfu, I am). I have a reputation (ah-kee-choo!).

2\. Everyone calls me Natsu anyway.

3\. Apparently I will shatter a lot of otaku hearts if I reveal that Natsu DOES NOT ACTUALLY EXIST. There you go, sissies.

4\. My hair is pink.

5\. Director Mashima tells us to pretend that we actually are mages to make our characters more genuine. I suspect that the old fart is perpetually on crack.

6\. Did I mention the pink hair? The PERMANENTLY dyed pink hair?

Playing Natsu isn't that hard, minus the hair dyeing. He's actually a fun guy to portray.

All I have to do is act like I'm a 12-year-old in a 18-year-old's body, but still having a perverted old-fart-like-Hiro-Mashima-year-old mind.

Okay. It's complex.

For those of you wondering who is Le Old Fart Mashima, he's the writer of Fairy Tail-or the mangaka, if you may. He is the creator of the entire anime/manga series. He will also be a part of FT: Behind the Scenes.

Look, I just got a really rare break right now, so please stop following me around. I'll catch you in the next Behind the Scenes to come. Meanwhile, you can bug some other actor.

Peace out.

* * *

 **A/N: Peace out! Yup guys, you just met the real ND there. Right now I can spot a whole lot of actors on set, so tell me which ones you want me to film and interview. Any scenes from the manga/anime you wanna see being made? Let me know!**

 **And don't worry, there's a lot more** **Natsu** **to come, but he** **kinda** **kicked me out of his dressing room. He's nice like that.**

 **Review-** **kurasai** **!**

 **KClare** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys guys! Thanks for your reviews, and awesome suggestions! Make sure you guys also tell me how I'm doing along with your suggestions. i love you guys :D**

 **Don't blame me for the bad grammar and writing style in this chapter. You've been warned. I give you everything fresh from behind the scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfic is exclusive, written with permission from the sets of FT. Anybody have issues, deal with my lawyer.**

 **No Ms.** **KClares** **were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Mostly not.**

* * *

"Oof! Get. In. You. Stupid. Boobs."

"ARRGH!"

Omg. Was I like, being filmed all this while? Buggers. Anyway, hiiii! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the female lead of Fairy Tail. The drop-dead gorgeousingly sexy Lucy Heartfilia.

Excuse me for a second.

"Can somebody get me a strawberry smoothie with 3 and a half ice cubes, skimmed milk, 1 and a quarter of a teaspoon of refined brown sugar and sprinkles?!" I yell, because. Just because.

Yeesh. It is like so hot in here and OMG look there goes Erza in her knight armour isn't she hot and stuffy in all that poor sweetheart and ooh looks like that little bitch Lisanna doesn't have a shot today 'cuz like obviously! She's minorer than the minorest of characters and no body even likes her especially not Natsu 'cuz she looks like a man and he's not gay.

Sorry. Am I going too fast for you?

I tend to get like that. Lol.

Right now, I'm doing my make-up. First comes the base primer, then the foundation, then some powder complexion-smoothener, some Jojoba for my lips, then lip balm, lip gloss, light pink blush, eyeliner, mascara primer and mascara.

As you can see, I don't have to put on as much make-up as the others because I have naturally flawless skin. Today I'm wearing my dark blue miniskirt and sleeveless white and blue top. I tie my hair in a simple side-pony and hair-spray it. I put on my favourite heart dangling earrings.

Ugh. There go my boobs again. Squish! Them! In!

I have a serious question for you guys. I know that since I'm the main heroine of FT, I have to be hot and good-looking but hey- isn't this anime supposed to be PG-13?

Which brings me to the two issues I have with playing Lucy.

1\. My clothes, specifically mine among everyone else', are always being torn at convinient places during fights and I'm always being stripped right in the middle of battle. What happened to PG-13?! Why do you kids want fanservice?

2\. My boobs. Do you have any idea how much I struggle to fit my assets into the costumes provided to me? And I'm always given stuff that's two sizes smaller. Urgh!

I'm sure that old pervert Mashima does it for his own personal pleasure. Eaaarrrgh!

No, I don't growl a lot. Shut up.

"Lucy needed in the G.A.R. 2." The announcing speakers drawl.

Oh! Looks like it's my shot! Follow me. No, you may not film my ass as I walk. What kind of a perv are you?

Natsu's doing a battle scene. Which means, he's shirtless. Hot. Damn. Look at them abs. Okay, so a quick secret. Natsu and I are-

"Lucy needed in the G.A.R. 2!"

I'm here, you old pervert. Can't you see my gorgeous presence? Hmpf!

I have to cover my cheeks and hair in dirt because Lucy's been fighting hard. And yeah, OBVIOUSLY, my blouse has been split right in the middle and my skirt hems are torn too.

Creepy perverted otakus and their fanservice.

"Cut!" Mashima yells behind the camera.

The bright lights are dimmed and the music is turned off. Natsu is placed down from his cables. I sashay to the middle of the green box next to him.

"Hey K-" he begins, but I slap his arm.

"No real names. Remember the stupid rules, hun' I tell him, 'cuz like those are the rules and I'm a rule follower.

That's not true. I don't want you guys to know my real name. Kuh-bam.

Mashima yells. "Silence! Lights! Rolling camera, aaaaction!"

And there I am, right in the middle of Natsu rampaging against invisible monsters. 'Cuz I was just wondering.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE DOING?!" I yell, because hey. Really. Lucy's not there just for the boobshow.

Well.

She's not. Right? Right.

Mashima walks to us, explains the scene and hurries back to the camera.

"Rolling, action!" he yells.

We're yellers, all of us.

Natsu yells "Yeeearggghhh!"

I yell, "Natsuuuu!"

Natsu yells "Lucyyy!"

And I yell, "Natsuuu!"

He gets the joke and yells "Lucyyy!"

And now the whole studio is silent. Except us, of course. We continue the back and forth name calling, with Natsu posing mid-air and me standing and gesticulating on the ground.

"Looosheee!" Natsu croons.

"Cut it!" Looks like Mashima wants to join in.

"Natsoooo!" I squeal.

"Cuuuut!" Mashima bellows.

"Lulushee!"

"Cut it!"

"Pom pom tsu!"

"Cuuuuuuuut!"

"Lulululululusheeeee!"

"Falalalatsu!"

"Fine! Pack up!" Mashima cries, exasperated.

Works every single time. Natsu and I laugh, highfive and get the hell out of there.

The whole set cheers and Mashima just sits behind the camera crying comical tears.

What? He overworks us okay? He deserves it.

Um, why are you still filming me? And for the sixth time, get that camera away from my boobs! Old perv said pack up. So, shoo shoo.

* * *

 **A/N: One last question, Lucy. Are them boobies real?**

 ***crashing sound***

 **He-h heh...ouch. I've been kicked out again D:**

 **I hope they don't file a restraining order against me, because nothing else can stop me from getting you guys juicy** **tid** **bits!**

 **I personally had no idea what Lucy was piling on as make-up,** **cuz** **I never wear make up- except for my dance recitals, where I have my make-up man** **Agashi. So, thank you** **Agashi-da for teaching me all about foundations and primers and weird brushes :D**

 **I wonder who's next...? You can suggest any scene in the anime too, remember.**

 **KClare**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are really adorable :D**

 **I'm so glad there have been so many PMs and requests for me to update! Thank you for reviewing, it makes my day** **Here's the chapter you guys waited for. Guray Fullubusteru.**

* * *

"Ice-u Make-u Lance-u!"

I cry, right fist closed on my opened left palm. The light boy switches on a fan right under my ass and my hair flies all over the place.

"Guraay!" I hear Mashima literally coo. "Stttrip!"

Insert shudder.

Yeesh. Hello there, I'm Gray Fullbuster. More like Gray Stripbuster. Or Gray Fullstripper.

God-fuckin-dammit.

Why exactly, just why did I ever sign up for this tv show? Well I didn't, to be honest. Let me tell you a story.

Do you know the man who ran down a street naked one day screaming "Eureka!" when he invented ice cubes?

Or do you know the naked bozo who burst into a café one time and asked for a hot dog, looked down and said: "Wait, just the bread part"?

Or the woman who climbed up Mount Everest wearing a two-piece bikini?

Don't know them? Well. There's my great grandfather, uncle and mother.

You seriously fell for that, didn't you? That's what everyone thinks. That I'm this crazy man who loves showing his goods to the entire universe and those who bother to watch (and with my goods, it's hard not to bother. Just saying).

Here's how Mashima picked me up. Literally.

Before Fairy Tail happened, I was a model for artists. Yes, I stood stark naked in the middle of a room of bug-eyed artists, who I'm sure pretended to scribble on their canvases when they were actually ogling.

So once this crazy looking Japanese man walked right in, hoisted me over his shoulder, and walked away with me trashing in tow. Now I'm pretty strong, but Mashima is just crazy.

That, my friends, was how I ended up on Fairy Tail. I had to give an audition, which comprised a lot of stripping and dancing (I have NO idea why). With all this clothes-shedding, I have lost my identity and self-respect completely because I'm the only one on the sets who has to prance around in his undies.

Wait. Why is that pink-haired bastard staring at me?

"Whaddya want, sissy?" I call out.

"Tell your goods to stop waving at me, stripper." Natsu smirks.

"Tell your gay hair to stop winking at me, faggot." I reiterate.

My goods DO NOT wave at other men. Mostly not. It can't help it with all this air-conditioning okay?!

"My hair is NOT gay!" he yells from across the room.

"And I'm the queen of Sheba," I roll my eyes at him.

"Wanna go, Princess Penis?!" he yells.

"I ain't going anywhere with you, Princess Pinkedoodle!"

 **Me (Ms. KClare) : Guys T-T Please stop fighting and give me my interview! D:**

SHUT IT, stalker!

 **Me: I…I'm a stalker? *puppy dog eyes***

Okay fine, you're not. Where was I? So yeah, I'm gay and…

 **Me: Wait, what?!**

What? I said I'm Gray!

 **Me: You said gay, Gray!**

I am NOT gay, woman.

 **Me: But what about all those stories on Fanfiction. Net?**

Everybody is crazy.

 **Me: I think people will get annoyed with this format of interview, Gray. And I'm paying you, can you at least make your interview a little funny? The genre for this is Humour, dammit!**

I AM funny okay? It's not my fault!

 **Me: So anywayyyy~ You said dancing? You dance? *le flirtatious wink***

Well yeah.

 **Me: Can you show us some moves?**

 ***sounds of attack and molestation***

* * *

 **A/N: Ahem, sorry… I couldn't contain myself. ANYBODY would jump a dancing Gray :P**

 **Guys, I'm super sorry for the delay. The fact is that I couldn't find anything to write for Gray D: Can you imagine that? T-T**

 **So anyway, thanks for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter's not up to the mark. I'm looking for a co-author for this story. Anybody interested? PM me right away!**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **KClare.**


End file.
